


Истории, которые никогда не случались с Кирком и Споком

by Regis



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Сейджи загадала мне слово “нить”.





	1. Колинар АУ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сейджи загадала мне слово “нить”.

Как только Спок осознает, что именно связь с Джимом мешает ему сделать последний шаг и достигнуть желаемого, он решается разорвать ее. Другого выбора у него нет. Он закрывает глаза, сосредотачивается и видит тонкую серебристую нить, тянущуюся куда-то очень далеко. Спок позволяет себе на мгновенье ощутить ее уют и тепло, а потом резко обрывает. Холодная тишина в тот же миг воцаряется в его голове. Но ей этого мало, и она вырывается наружу и поглощает весь мир. 

Джим просыпается посреди ночи от внезапной резкой боли. Голова словно взрывается на тысячу маленьких астероидов, у каждого из которых своя собственная траектория движения. Он не успевает выбраться из постели, когда желудок подкатывает к горлу, и его рвет прямо там. Постепенно боль уходит, оставив после себя лишь слабость. Джим осторожно протягивает руку к голове, слегка удивившись, тому, что она находится на привычном месте. Остаток ночи он проводит на кухне за чашкой кофе. Мысли его блуждают где-то далеко. В голове непривычно пусто и тихо.

Когда через пару дней Джим узнает о смерти Спока, он понимает, что теперь так будет всегда.


	2. 2 Нексус АУ

Пикард успевает лишь почувствовать чью-то руку на своем плече, прежде чем мир резко схлопывается и наступает темнота. Он так и не понял, что Сорен действовал не один. 

Неизвестный аккуратно укладывает обмякшего капитана у каменной гряды и спешит присоединиться к сообщнику.

\- Скоро Джим, совсем скоро, - шепчет он и позволяет себе улыбнуться. 

Отчаянное предвкушение счастья уже теплится где-то внутри и остается совсем немного времени до того момента как оно сотнями маленьких огненных бабочек вновь заполнит зияющую пустоту в его душе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ненавижу Поколения. :D


	3. Симс АУ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мошка загадала слово “линолеум”.

Временами студенческие годы кажутся ему лишь ярким сном. Единственная незыблемая реальность – этот дом, эта уютная клетка. Он сидит на кухонном полу и бездумно смотрит на дурацкий линолеум, пока квадраты не начинают совмещаться, желтый смешивается с синим, образуя равномерный унылый болотно-зеленый цвет. Он смаргивает и иллюзия пропадает. 

Кирк поднимается с пола и идет к холодильнику. Скоро придет Спок, нужно подумать об ужине. Однако он захлопывает дверцу, так и не заглянув внутрь. И выходит во двор. Задумчиво смотрит на огромный телескоп, подаренный ему Споком.

В сущности Кирк считает себя счастливым человеком. У него интересная высокооплачиваемая работа. Замечательный дом в хорошем районе. Но самое главное – у него есть Спок. 

Но порой на Джима накатывает глухая тоска. 

Он знает, что если поранить себя ножом, то потечет настоящая кровь. Но бывает, что он оборачивается слишком быстро и успевает увидеть пустоту, прежде чем мир материализуется перед ним. Искусственный мир уютных домов и линолеума в нелепую синюю и желтую клетку. 

Он не делится этими своими мыслями со Споком. Он боится озвучить их и придать большего весу. Но Спок и так знает про них. В конце концов, он – телепат.

Забыв об ужине, Джим так и лежит до прихода Спока на застеленной кровати, уставившись в потолок. По непривычной тишине в доме и собственных мыслях Спок сразу все понимает. Он молча разогревает пиццу, разливает вишневый сок по бокалам и приносит все в спальню на прикроватный столик. Джим слабо улыбается ему, и они молча ужинают. 

Позже Джим первым тянется к Споку и жадно приникает к его губам. 

И с каждым поцелуем Спока, каждым его прикосновением тоска, терзающая Джима, постепенно отступает, даже самые упрямые ее клочья медленно тают в воздухе и исчезают. 

И жизнь обретает смысл. 

Джим крепко прижимает к себе Спока. И пустота не пугает его в этот момент. И дом перестает быть уютной клеткой. 

Спок в его руках такой настоящий. И все остальное кажется уже неважным. Джим засыпает с улыбкой на лице. 

_Сохранить игру?_


	4. Миррор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эта история вполне себе когда в отличие от остальных :D

Он давно вынашивает эту идею. Однако для ее воплощения ему нужен кто-то еще. После некоторых раздумий, он останавливает свой выбор на Споке. 

Они не знакомы лично, но Кирк наслышан о нем и его способностях.

Спок удивляется, когда Кирк подходит к нему и просит о разговоре наедине. Однако внешне он совершенно невозмутим, и отослав своих телохранителей, спокойно выслушивает предложение Кирка. Идея кажется ему оригинальной и вполне осуществимой. 

Но Кирк не богат. Ему нечего предложить в обмен на помощь Спока, кроме себя. Что он и делает. Брови Спока взлетают вверх при этих словах, выражая его изумление. Но Спок любопытен. Ему интересна задача. Ему интересен Кирк. И подумав, он соглашается. 

***

Проходит много времени прежде чем они встречаются вновь. Кирк занимает место убитого им Пайка и многие считают, что этим он оказал капитану большую услугу. Оказаться в ловушке собственного недвижимого тела пожелаешь разве что злейшему врагу.

Оба прекрасно понимают, что ни неделя экстремального программирования, закончившаяся полным успехом в прохождении теста, ни последовавшая за этим ночь, оказавшаяся удивительно приятной для них обоих, не значат абсолютно ничего в их холодном и жестоком мире.

Но Кирк не может сдержать неуверенной улыбки, когда впервые встречается взглядом со своим первым офицером, а глаза Спока заметно теплеют в ответ на улыбку.

И тогда что-то ощутимо меняется. 

Нет, мир по-прежнему мрачен и жесток, как и те, кто населяют его. 

Однако латентная магия есть везде. И именно в этот момент, она вдруг преобразуется в активную, и ее энергопотоки окружают их. 

Так рождается странная, никому не понятная дружба. А может быть и что-то большее. Кто знает…


End file.
